Devices for forming plastic packaging have been available for a long time in diverse forms. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,658 in which a mini disk holder is formed of a pair of heat sealed thermoplastic sheets with a pocket between the sheets with one of the sheets having a slit to insert amini disk. Other similar patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,684; 3,942,640; 4,320,246; 4,353,461, 4,844,246 and 5,031,772. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,144 teaches a blister package wherein pills can be placed in small receptacles and dispensed by pushing a pill out from one side by rupturing an overlying sheet.
Of particular interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,867 to Repko in which a plurality of bags are assembled with flexible webs. Other bag structures and method for making these are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,000 and 5,044,772. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,642 and 4,932,791 describe self sealing envelopes.
What is needed is a convenient technique to package small runs of articles with packages that easily adapted for such purpose.